User blog:XD1/STARZ Shocks Fans w/ Surprise Screening of ‘Ash vs Evil Dead’ @ NYCC
FAN REACTIONS TO FIRST EPISODE OF ALL NEW STARZ ORIGINAL SERIES CAPTURED IN SPECIAL VIDEO FEATURETTE New York, NY – October 12, 2015 Bruce Campbell fans nearly dropped dead when STARZ unveiled a surprise screening of their new original series, “Ash vs Evil Dead,” the long-awaited reprise of the popular Evil Dead films, at New York Comic-Con on Saturday, October 10th. Master fanboy and panel moderator, Kevin Smith was joined by “Ash vs Evil Dead” Executive Producers and original filmmakers Sam Raimi, Bruce Campbell, along with showrunner Craig DiGregorio, and cast in addition to Campbell including Lucy Lawless, Ray Santiago, Dana DeLorenzo and Jill Marie Jones for the priceless moment when fans were finally reacquainted with their favorite anti-hero, Ash Williams. Nearly 2,400 fans were treated to the surprise screening at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City. Here is the interview panel for AvED from NYCC 2015, along with photos from the event in case you missed it! New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_001.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_002.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_003.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_004.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_005.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_006.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_007.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_008.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_009.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_010.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_011.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_012.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_013.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_014.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_015.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_016.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_017.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_018.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_019.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_020.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_021.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_022.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_023.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_024.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_025.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_026.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_027.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_028.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_029.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_030.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_031.jpg New York Comic Con 2015 - Ash vs Evil Dead event_032.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts